


Silence

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Glenn wasn't the only errand boy, but this time you headed to somewhere special. During the first season





	

Your sneakers muffled your running as you took a turn towards your destination. Glenn wasn’t the only one that could run fast which meant you were also given errand duty. Your bag filled with items, you turned into an alleyway and up a ladder.

Atlanta had been overrun with those things, things that use to be people. Instead of everyone leaving the mass populated areas, they thought the government would protect them. Trusting in the government just made it easier for everyone to become infected; made it easier to be killed.

You and Glenn never trusted what they said on the radio and more people around just meant more trouble. So you both bolted and ran into Dale with his RV that began a small camp area. Since they were nice enough to take you both in, the least you could do was help with supplies.

The sun beat down on you as you crossed rooftops to get to the department store. Climbing down another ladder, you rushed inside and found the others, Glenn already back. You waved and held up your bag, earning a smile from your friend.

“So why did you have to go somewhere else when we could get everything here,” Andrea asked you as she looked at your bag.

“Because I didn’t live too far from here and there was a couple of things I wanted.” You unzipped the pack and rummaged for a minute before pulling out a necklace and a hat. You called for Glenn before throwing the hat at him that he caught and only chuckled. 

The necklace had been your mother’s favorite and before she had gotten sick she never took it off. Thankfully they didn’t bury her with it. Sighing, you slipped it around your neck and did the clasp, enjoying the weight it added to your chest.

“Mind coming with me for a second, there was something I thought you might want to see.” You nodded and followed Glenn to another area of the store.

“What do you need, Glenn,” you asked, knowing he only wanted to speak to you in private.

“I wanted to thank you for getting my hat from your place. Didn’t think I’d see it again.”

You smiled and took the hat from him, placing it on your head. “What makes you think I got it for you? I always loved this hat.”

You both snickered and he took your hands in his. “Yeah, I remember, that’s why I let you hold on to it.” Glenn smiled and kissed your lips sweetly.

Gun shots went off out of nowhere, ending the pleasant silence.


End file.
